


[Fanmix] like a cannonball

by frecklebomb



Series: fanmixes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, hopeful narrative arc, implied pining if you look for it, jason-typical angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebomb
Summary: Drift down into the new dark lightWithout any reservationsYou found my breaking pointCongratulations--A Jason Todd fanmix





	1. tracklists and cover images

**Author's Note:**

> ch1 - tracklists and cover images  
ch2 - like a cannonball lyric sampler  
ch3 - B-sides: my regrets are few lyric sampler
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> ETA that I'm incapable of leaving these alone and may never stop adding to them, so there are BONUS tracks at the end which aren't on the tracklist images or lyric samplers. enjoy!

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02WePYFzz2wsNYzzYD6a16?si=jni2g8w3ST6hGcRAcPygLg)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Like+a+cannonball/like+a+cannonball_cover_1250.png)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Like+a+cannonball/like+a+cannonball_track_1250.png)

Covers by frecklebombfic, image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@fortyozsteak)  
(click for full-size)

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6gOKLxGqX64dFqDlEjMECL?si=cDlTLceUQQGZ7ibwamzOEA)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Like+a+cannonball/my+regrets+are+few_cover_1250.png)

[ ](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Like+a+cannonball/my+regrets+are+few_track_1250.png)

Covers by frecklebombfic, image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@fortyozsteak)  
(click for full-size)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to yeswayappianway and Sevidri for enabling/enduring me while this tore through my brain. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I'm not exaggerating when i say that this consumed me for months, now. I was casually listening to Young Man in America (hence the title), and became utterly obsessed with how much of a Jason song it was. Before i knew it i had a multi-hour long playlist on my hands. It took a while to whittle it down, put everything that didn't fit the mood onto a separate playlist (side B, i guess?, which is now available as chapter 3 if you'd like to listen to a loose collection of upbeat songs about violence).
> 
> I'm hoping the narrative arc is apparent: resurrection messiness, anger and vengefulness, some outside pov scattered around, family estrangement, some complicated reconciliation & healing. You know, the good stuff.
> 
> If you're looking for them, there are all kinds of other things in evidence (across both playlists) to varying degrees: my inexorable tendency towards jaydick, my perpetual hunt for fic about trans characters, my love of all the excellent fic with jason written as a poc that's out there. But at its heart this is about Jason, and about Jason+the batfam. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Tagging mixes is a nightmare (see the aforementioned choose-your-own-adventure / interpretive nature of transformative fanmixes), so please give me a heads-up if you think i could tag this better.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Comments and kudos are the most welcome! ♥️♥️


	2. like a cannonball - lyric sampler

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/02WePYFzz2wsNYzzYD6a16?si=jni2g8w3ST6hGcRAcPygLg)

**1\. Metric - Help I’m Alive**  
Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train  
Help I'm alive  
My heart keeps beating like a hammer

**2\. Frightened Rabbit - Woke Up Hurting**  
Midnight  
Woke up hurting  
With tarmac to my side  
I woke up with dirty knees  
Not for the first time  
I woke up hurting  
Though I can’t quite say why

**3\. Low - Just Make It Stop**  
You say I'm something I'm not  
But I'm not what I seem  
Get my back off the wall  
If I could just make it stop

**4 .The Mountain Goats - Heel Turn 2**  
Throw my better self overboard  
Shoot at him when he comes up for air  
Come unhinged  
Get revenge  
I don't want to die in here

**5\. Anaïs Mitchell - Young Man in America**  
Daddy, daddy, gonna wish you never had me  
I'm growing right before your eyes  
I might grow to such a size  
Blow in like a hurricane  
Everyone will know my name  


**6\. Neko Case - Vengeance Is Sleeping**  
I didn't know what a brute I was  
I dipped my cigarette and rode the bus  
Vengeance built me hastily  
And I dragged the clanging notion I was nobody  


**7\. PJ Harvey - 50ft Queenie**  
I'm your new one  
Second to no one  
No sweat I'm clean  
Nothing can touch me

**8\. tUnE-yArDs - Real Thing**  
Givin' up what you've got  
And what you are, you're simply not  
Aren't you tired of this game?  
And all the emptiness of your fame  
You can't hold tight to what you have  
Cause there is nothing there to grab

**9\. Sharon Van Etten - Comeback Kid**  
Come back, kid!  
Let me look at you!

Don't let me slip away  
I'm not a runaway  
It just feels that way

**10\. Tegan and Sara - Walking with a Ghost**  
No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay  
You're out of my mind, out of my mind

**11\. Conor Oberst - Fast Friends**  
Righteousness is its own reward  
Solitude is what I shoot for  
What is behind me now?  
It doesn't count

Whatever I had to give away  
Is gone

**12\. Moses Sumney - Doomed**  
Hollow one  
With inverted tongue  
From whence does fulfillment come?  
When I expel  
From this mortal shell  
Will I die for living numb?

**13\. Gillian Welch - Everything Is Free**  
I can get a straight job  
I've done it before  
Never minded working hard  
It's who I'm working for

**14\. The National - Light Years**  
You were waiting outside for me in the sun  
Laying down to soak it all in before we had to run  
I was always ten feet behind you from the start

I would always be light years, light years away from you

**15\. Emmy The Great - Swimming Pool**  
Love is something that I've always thought  
I could never go inside  
Now I've seen you here,  
I don't know how  
I even used to be alive

**16\. St. Vincent - Strange Mercy**  
If I ever meet the dirty policeman who roughed you up  
No I, I don't know what  
If I ever meet the dirty policeman who fucked you up

I'll be with you lost boys  
Sneaking out where the shivers won't find you 

**17\. Cat Power - Keep On Runnin' (Crawlin' Black Spider)**  
When will you do what you say you'll do?  
How could you really do it?  
Will you keep on running?  
Baby settle down  
Will you keep on running?  
You'll lose your heart 

**18\. Wolf Parade - You Are A Runner And I Am My Father's Son**  
I was a hero  
Early in the morning  
I ain't no hero  
In the night  
I am my father's son

**19\. Low - Violent Past**  
All I can do is fight  
Even if I know you're right  
All I can do is fight  
Pretty fingers, holding fast  
Maybe it's your violent past  
Maybe it's your violent past

**20\. Moses Sumney - Don’t Bother Calling**  
Don't bother calling, I'll call you  
Don't bother asking for the truth

**21\. Sharon Van Etten - I Don’t Want to Let You Down**  
Don't shout it, stay  
I don't want to let you down  
Plead your cause  
I don't want to let you down

**22\. Conor Oberst - Zigzagging Toward the Light**  
I'm blessed with a heart that doesn't stop  
My mind is a weather vane it spins around just like a top  
Knows what the winds of fortune bring in the season of the witch  
Home is a perjury, a parlor trick, an urban myth

**23\. Feist - Caught a Long Wind**  
Little bird have you got a key?  
Unlock the lock inside of me  
Where will you go?  
Keep yourself afloat  
Feeling old until the wings unfolded  
Caught me a long wind

**24\. Cat Power - Nothin But Time**  
It's up to you to be a superhero  
It's up to you to be like nobody  
You ain't got nothing but time  
For your way of living  
And it ain't got nothing on you

**25\. The Mountain Goats - Luna**  
Head high, head high  
Tongues of fire that reach up for the sky  
Rise through the smoke  
The dust of the grave  
I will be saved

**26\. Elbow - Any Day Now**  
What's got into me?  
Can't believe myself  
Must be someone else  
Any day now, how's about  
Getting out of this place

**27\. The Mountain Goats - Bridge of Sighs**  
The sun don't shine  
The moon don't move the tides  
To wash me clean  
Why so unforgiving and why so cold?  
Been a long time crossing bridge of sighs


	3. my regrets are few - lyric sampler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of over-spill tracks that didn't fit the tone or narrative arc of like a cannonball, and they wouldn't leave me alone, so. Have the B-side playlist (plus a fancy new cover and tracklist on ch1). No narrative here, just Chaotic Jason Feelings.

[Open this playlist in spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6gOKLxGqX64dFqDlEjMECL?si=cDlTLceUQQGZ7ibwamzOEA)

**1\. Conor Oberst - I Don't Want To Die (In The Hospital)**  
They give me all these flowers and these big balloons  
But I don't want to stay in this little room  
I don't want to die in this hospital  
I don't want to die

**2\. tUnE-yArDs - Gangsta**  
Bang bang bang, oh  
Ain't never move to my hood  
'Cause danger is crawling out the wood

**3\. Dr. Dog - Go Out Fighting**  
Never give up fighting  
Go out fighting

**4\. The Mountain Goats - Foreign Object**  
One of these days my legs will both snap like twigs  
If you can't beat ’em make 'em bleed like pigs

**5\. Neko Case - Man**  
I'm a man  
That's what you raised me to be  
I'm not an identity crisis  
This was planned

**6\. Alabama Shakes - Hold On**  
Bless my heart, bless my soul.  
Didn't think I'd make it to 22 years old.

**7\. CHVRCHES - Gun**  
I have never felt so easy  
I will be a gun, and it's you I'll come for

**8\. TV On The Radio - Wolf Like Me**  
My hearts aflame  
My body's strained but god I like it

**9\. Conor Oberst - Hundreds Of Ways**  
Don't contradict me  
Don't make me cross the line  
If you feel threatened  
It's only 'cause I might

**10\. The New Pornographers - Use It**  
Two sips from the cup of human kindness  
And I'm shit faced, just laid to waste

**11\. Marnie Stern - Roads? Where We're Going We Don't Need Roads**  
I present two sides.  
My hopelessness and my faith.  
My ego and my heart.  
My feelings and my brain.

**12\. CSS - Knife**  
You think it's alright  
Can't you feel the knife, oh?

**13\. St. Vincent - Cruel**  
They could take or leave you  
So they took you, and they left you  
How could they be casually cruel?

**14\. Wolf Parade - This Heart's On Fire**  
It's getting better all the time  
This heart's on fire 

**15\. Dr. Dog - That Old Black Hole**  
Take this thorn from my side  
Fix this chip on my shoulder  
Time is racing with the clock  
And I ain't getting any older

**16\. The Mountain Goats - Younger**  
It never hurts to give thanks to the local gods  
You never know who might be hungry  
It never hurts to scan the windows on the upper floor  
I saw a face there once before when I was younger

**17\. Neko Case - People Got A Lotta Nerve**  
But I'm a man man man eater  
But still you're surprised when I eat ya  
You know they call them killer whales  
But you seem surprised

**18\. flor - get behind this**  
But all this joy out of the ashes  
I would've held on, but I got distracted  
I guess I never thought  
Anything good could come from the dead and gone

**19\. The Mae Shi - HLLLYH**  
Fortunes will come you gotta let them go  
Bruises will come so no more weeping now  
There's so much more for you so no more sleeping now  
The signal's strong and clear so let's call it out

You're not just sleeping  
You're not just dead

** 20\. The Menzingers - I Don't Wanna Be An Asshole Anymore**  
I was a still life trapped in eternity  
I was the focal point; out of focus, out of ink  
And I’ve been wandering nightly through the garden of your heartache  
Always making a mess, always stumbling out the door  
But I don’t wanna be an asshole anymore


End file.
